Malade
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Daryl est malade. Traduc.


Titre : **Sick**

Auteur : **Narnian at Heart**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Carol était tout à fait certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi coriace que Daryl Dixon. Cet homme était comme un foutu train de marchandise, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter une fois qu'il était sur sa lancée. Il faisait fi de la douleur, se suturant lui-même s'il le fallait, lançant ses flèches dans la direction opposée, il était toujours en mouvement… C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait dit à Rick qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre son tour de garde et qu'il était parti du bloc sans son arbalète, que Carol avait su que quelque chose clochait.

Elle l'avait suivi, après avoir pris son arme sur le perchoir, et elle l'avait trouvé se disant que jamais elle n'imaginait voir un si triste spectacle. Daryl Dixon, fort et résistant comme l'acier, était replié en position fœtale sur le sol en face des toilettes communes de la salle de bain. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de l'état dégueulasse du sol. Carol avait constaté qu'il avait vomi le contenu de son estomac à moitié vide dans les toilettes. Elle l'entendit déglutir péniblement avant de souffler en tremblant. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul au bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, plissant sur Carol son regard embrumé par la douleur.

« Merde, dégage, » Râla-t-il mollement, « un homme ne peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité ici ? »

« Tu as oublié ça, » Carol tendit l'arbalète comme une excuse, mais en vérité elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Daryl observa l'arbalète, puis Carol et il soupira fortement.

« C'était foutrement stupide de ma part, » maugréa-t-il. Soudain, il s'assit rapidement et se pencha par-dessus les toilettes car son estomac se contractait visiblement, tirant ses épaules et secouant son corps dans une autre série de vomissement sec. Il resta un moment dans cette position, ses bras tremblant encerclant la cuve de porcelaine, avant de se rasseoir en gémissant. « J'n'ai rien à dégueuler, foutu estomac. »

Carol ressentit un brin d'inquiétude pour lui, alors elle tendit la main sans réfléchir pour placer sa paume contre son front.

« Daryl Dixon ! » Cria-t-elle, « tu es bouillant comme le cul d'un piment ! »

« Merci, Carol, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me charmer, » essaya de plaisanter Daryl, ne souriant pas très longtemps puisqu'il déglutit difficilement, luttant contre une autre nausée. Ensuite, il fit un petit gloussement. « Brûlant comme le cul d'un piment…je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant. »

« Je suis contente de t'amuser mais je ne plaisante pas ! » Carol ne rigolait pas, elle s'agenouilla et commença à toucher sa peau partout. « Tu as froid ? Tu me vois correctement ? Tu te sens faiblard ? »

« Ouais, il fait vachement froid ici, » admit Daryl, « et non, je n'arrive pas à faire le point, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Mais je ne me sens pas faible ! »

Pour le prouver, Daryl essaya de se relever mais il était incapable de tenir droit et il commença à se balancer sur ses pieds. Carol le poussa contre le mur afin de lui donner quelque chose sur lequel il puisse s'appuyer, puis elle le regarda inquiète.

« Daryl, tu es affreux, » murmura-t-elle, « tu vas y aller doucement jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. »

« Je ne peux pas, » bredouilla Daryl, voulant s'éloigner du mur pour partir, « Y a encore pas mal à faire. Rick a besoin de moi pour… »

« Rick a besoin de toi, d'accord, » Carol le repoussa ferment contre le mur de béton frais pour l'empêcher de partir, « mais il a besoin que tu sois en forme. Tu n'es bon à rien dans ces conditions. »

Daryl semblait sur le point de débattre du sujet pendant un instant, mais son visage prit une teinte grisâtre et il s'agenouilla de nouveau par-dessus les toilettes, toussant puis faisant des efforts pour vomir. Il s'affaissa lourdement quand ça s'arrêta enfin puis il soupira.

« Peut être que tu as raison, » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

Carol se baissa et plaça ses bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se lever. Elle le laissa s'appuyer sur elle légèrement et lui tendit l'arbalète, ensuite elle le conduisit lentement vers une cellule inoccupée.

« Je ne veux pas dormir dans une cage, » se plaignit Daryl alors qu'elle l'asseyait sur la couchette basse d'une cellule.

« C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, » lui assura Carol, remarquant l'expression de son visage. « Je te le promets, je laisserais les grilles ouvertes et personne ne t'enfermera ici, ok ? J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi si je dois m'occuper de toi. »

« Carol, tu n'as pas à… »

« Chut, Daryl, » Carol posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui lançant un regard sévère. « C'est mon rôle dans le groupe, s'il te plait ne m'en empêche pas. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Daryl la dévisagea l'air pensif durant un moment puis il acquiesça, tandis qu'il se couchait sur le lit prenant soin de tirer un oreiller sur son visage pour occulter la lumière qui franchissait la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de couteaux dans le crâne.

« Je vais revenir, » Carol caressa son bras puis se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle prit l'un des sceaux vides pour le ramener dans la cellule. « Là. Si tu dois vomir, fais le là-dedans s'il te plait. Même si je t'aime beaucoup Daryl, je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ça. »

La bouche de Daryl s'étira en un demi sourire sous le bord de l'oreiller, et il hocha légèrement la tête.

La prochaine étape de Carol était de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'utile à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva des poches de glace, dans la frigo qui contenait pas mal de vaccins et de médicaments. Elle en prit quelques uns, ensuite elle trouva du paracétamol dans un placard et elle en prit deux. Elle retourna dans la cellule et elle s'assit sur la couchette près de la hanche de Daryl.

« Tiens, » chuchota-t-elle, en prenant la glace, « Peux tu t'asseoir et prendre ça pour moi ? »

Daryl retira l'oreiller à contre cœur et il s'assit doucement. Le regard sur son visage était une pure détresse. Ses cheveux étaient restés marqué par l'oreiller ce qui fit sourire Carol.

« Tiens, » elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et les pilules qu'il avala rapidement. « Maintenant, j'ai quelques biscottes que tu dois avaler avec ces pilules ou sinon elles risquent de te brûler l'estomac. Tu penses que ton estomac va le supporter ? »

« Putin, je n'en suis pas sûre mais j'vais essayer, » râla Daryl, acceptant le sachet en plastique qui contenait les biscottes. Ils attendirent un moment pour voir si ça irait. Ensuite Carol le fit se recoucher pour placer les poches de glace aux points indiqués. Sous les genoux, sous les bras et un entre ses jambes. « Merde, je suis assez gelé comme ça, pourquoi tu me fouts de la glace. Et je ne veux pas de glace à cet endroit ! »

« Tu as de la fièvre Daryl, » lui expliqua calmement Carol, « Tu as peut être froid, mais ton corps essaie simplement de compenser un pic de température. C'est sûrement dérangeant pour l'instant mais ça fera baisser la fièvre et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Je te le promets. »

Daryl se détendit un peu, et il la laissa mettre le dernier paquet de glace sous son aine, le faisant frissonner bruyamment.

« Bon dieu, que c'est froid, » bredouilla-t-il, faisant rire Carol qui se leva.

« A présent, repose toi et bois beaucoup d'eau. Tu dois t'hydrater, » ordonna-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais qu'est ce que je peux faire pour mon mal de tête ? » Lui demanda Daryl l'air lamentable. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. »

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? » Lui demanda Carol suspicieuse.

« Comme si…ma tête allait se déchiqueter. Je peux sentir mon crâne palpiter. »

« Tu as l'impression…que la claquer dans le mur te soulagerait ? » Se risqua Carol. Daryl la regarda amusé mais acquiesça. « C'est probablement une migraine. Navrée, je sais que c'est horrible, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus. Mais tout ce qu'i faire, c'est de rester dans le noir et dormir. Quand tu te réveilleras, ça aura disparu puisque tu as pris du paracétamol. »

Daryl renifla et hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur les coudes pour la regarder avec les yeux d'un chiot triste. Le cœur de Carol se serra de sympathie. Elle se rassit et se pencha sur lui, plaçant ses doigts de chaque côté de sa tête. Il la dévisagea curieusement durant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à masser ses tempes, des tous petits cercles. Ses paupières ses fermèrent et il gémit. C'était un miracle, cette pression, et il se trouva à bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements en lui souriant. Peut être que ce n'était pas le massage, mais plutôt le fait de savoir que c'était Carol qui le faisait.

Quand elle se leva, la douleur avait un peu diminuée et Daryl avait l'impression qu'il allait peut être pouvoir dormir. Il lui sourit très reconnaissant avant de rouler sur le côté face au mur sombre et de mettre un oreiller sur sa tête afin de bloquer la lumière. Il sentit Carol prendre les poches de glace et les repositionner parcequ'elles s'étaient déplacées avec son mouvement. Il s'était endormi avant de pouvoir sentir les lèvres de Carol se poser sur son épaule.

« Bon rétablissement, Daryl, » murmura-t-elle, « nous avons besoin de toi. »

**OOO**


End file.
